


Bananas in Pyjamas

by sariane



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve is secretly a little shit, onesies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Barnes,” Tony smiles, “Wanna prank Rogers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas in Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Bananas in Pyjamas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667630) by [Opossums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums)



> This is a lightly edited version of a prompt fill I wrote for an anon [on tumblr](http://sarriane.tumblr.com/post/97265925630): "bucky discovering footie pajamas and/or fluffy slippers :D"
> 
> i don’t think what i ended up with is what they were intending? whoops.

“Hey, Barnes, I got a present for you,” Tony says, popping his head into the Avengers’ communal living room.

Bucky looks up from the television with a frown. Next to him, Natasha rolls her eyes.

“I told you, Stark,” Bucky sighs, “I don’t need a new ar—“

“No, this is even _better_ ,” Tony cackles, holding up a terrible, indescribable _monstrosity_ on a hanger. Bucky stares at Stark for a few seconds in disbelief.

“Just your color, James,” Natasha smirks, elbowing Bucky in the ribs. Bucky glares at her.

Tony waves the offending item in front of himself with a chuckle.

“So, Barnes,” Tony smiles, “Wanna prank Rogers?”

Bucky’s frown turns into a mischievous grin.

*

“Sorry I’m late, I –“

Steve walks into the living room and freezes.

Bucky stares straight ahead at the movie the Avengers have chosen for movie night (Indiana Jones). It’s all too easy to keep a straight face.

Steve looks around the room; Clint, Natasha, and Sam are cuddled up on the right end of the couch, Tony has his feet kicked up in a recliner, and Bucky is sitting at the far end of the couch.

Steve stares at Bucky for a long moment. Bucky tries not to smirk as Steve takes in Stark’s discovery – Captain America footie pajamas. They’re a terrible mess of red, white, and blue, patterned after Steve’s suit.

Bucky shifts in his seat, revealing the fluffy red Captain America slippers. Steve swallows visibly.

“—I got caught up in a meeting with Agent Carter,” Steve says haltingly, as though his brain isn’t broken.

“No worries,” Sam says. “You ever seen Indiana Jones?”

“I saw the one with the boulder,” Steve answers. Bucky watches out of the corner of his eye as Steve tries to signal Sam’s attention to Bucky’s pajamas without alerting anyone else. With a glint in his eye, Sam completely ignores Steve.

“That’s the best one,” Clint sighs. Natasha pats his arm.

“Yeah, I didn’t like Crystal Skull, either,” she murmurs to him.

Steve watches this display with narrowed eyes, and tries to sign, _What the hell is Bucky wearing?_ to Clint in sign language from across the room.

Clint scratches his ass.

“You gonna sit down, Steve, or block the view?” Tony says from his recliner, although he’d been on his tablet for the _entire_ first half of the movie. Steve moves out of the way automatically and heads towards the couch.

Hesitantly, he sits beside Bucky and turns to face him.

“Hey,” Steve says in an overly casual tone. “How are you doing, Bucky?”

“Fine,” Bucky shrugs, not sparing Steve a glance. Over Steve’s shoulder, Bucky can see Tony shaking with laughter in his armchair. “How are you?”

“Good,” Steve swallows. “So, um, what’s up?”

Bucky looks over at Steve and gives him a long-suffering look. “I’m watching a movie, Steve,” he says flatly.

Natasha’s foot nudges Bucky’s. He almost bursts into laughter at that small tell, but he doesn’t let it show on his face. Bucky breathes in slowly and turns back to the movie.

Steve sits in silence for a few moments before he looks down the couch at the others, frowning at them.

“You’re pranking me,” he says in a resigned voice. “This is a prank.”

“Uh, you didn’t know there were Nazis in Indiana Jones?” Clint asks, looking confused. “I mean, I know it’s a little much, but –“

“I get it,” Steve sighs, “hilarious. Captain America footie pajamas. I know they look stupid, so why don’t you all just get it out of your system, and –“

“You think they look _stupid_?” Bucky says, turning to Steve with hurt in his eyes. He almost claps a hand to his chest, but he thinks that might be a little too much. “I thought they were…cute. Natasha said they were cute,” he mutters, looking down at his lap. Natasha pats Bucky’s back and glares at Steve over Bucky’s shoulder.

“They _are_ cute,” Natasha says comforting

“I mean, I know they’re a little silly,” Bucky shrugs, still looking disappointed, “but they’re comfortable. They make me feel warm, y’know? I hate feeling cold, and the arm gets freezing at night.”

Steve opens his mouth and closes it slowly.

“Do you…sleep in those?” he asks carefully. It’s kind of adorable how hard he tries, Bucky thinks.

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugs. “Like I said, they’re comfy. We all wear our PJ’s around the Tower, I thought it’d be alright if —“

“Come on, man, they’re just PJ’s,” Sam says quietly, shaking his head at Steve. Bucky is suddenly _very glad_ that Sam is here to keep it together. Clint looks like he’s about to lose it.

“I thought I could wear what I sleep in around the Tower,” Bucky sighs. His shoulders slump. “I didn’t know it would be a big deal.”

“It’s not,” Steve says, running a hand over his face. “Sorry, Buck. You can wear whatever you want. If you’re happy, I am. I’m sorry for what I said.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky shrugs. With that, he leans back and swings his blue-and-red legs into Steve’s lap. He watches as a muscle twitches in Steve’s jaw.

Bucky finds himself biting on his cheek to stop from smiling.

*

The next morning, Bucky and Clint sit silently in front of each other at the kitchen table, nursing their second cups of coffee on their journey to the alert world. Sam walks in, fresh from his morning run, and opens the fridge to grab for the orange juice.

“Use a fucking glass, or I will break your fingers,” Bucky growls. Clint smiles into his coffee mug. “And don’t think I haven’t seen you drinking out of the coffee carafe, Barton,” Bucky says. Sam laughs and takes a seat next to Clint.

“Good morning,” Steve says brightly as he enters the kitchen.

“ _Damn morning peop_ —“ Clint starts, freezing mid-sentence.

Bucky looks up from his coffee.

Steve is standing bare-assed in the middle of the kitchen. Bucky watches with an open mouth as Steve strides over to the fridge and rummages through it. Bucky can’t take his eyes off Steve’s naked ass.

“Am I dreaming?” Sam mutters to himself as Steve pulls out a carton of eggs and the milk jug. They all watch in silence as Steve heads over to the stove.

“Anyone want scrambled eggs?” Steve asks, turning to face the three of them. Clint and Sam’s eyes fly up to Steve’s face. Bucky’s do not.

“It’s too early for this,” Bruce mutters, taking one step into the kitchen before turning away. Steve frowns slightly as Bruce leaves.

“It’s nearly nine,” Steve says with a confused look. He turns back to the stove to turn on the burner.

Tony chooses this moment to appear, his face lighting up in a huge grin as the vision of Steve’s glorious ass greets him. He sidles up beside Steve and leans back against the counter.

“Well, _good morning_ , Rogers,” Tony says brightly. “Have a good sleep?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Bucky growls, pushing his chair back with a _screeeech_ and getting to his feet. “If no one’s going to ask – Steve,” he says seriously, meeting Steve’s eye, “why the _hell_ are you naked?”

Steve frowns in such a confused and innocent way that Bucky just _knows_ he’s played them all.

“Why, I thought I could wear what I sleep in around the Tower,” Steve says sadly. “I didn’t _know_ it would be such a _big deal._ ”

 

_FIn._


End file.
